Kuroshitsuji: A Demon's First Love
by TheCrimsonPrime
Summary: Thelia is a Princess, and falls in love with Sebastian... these are stories i wrote from another website. i brought them here. my old username for that websit was AnimePhsycoPath19 on quizilla
1. Introduction

Little Princess, Thelia {pronounced: th-eel-ia} (first name that popped into my head :D) at the age of 10 sat alone, at the window, awaiting her Parent's return from London, coming back home to the country. she soon found out that her parents have gone missing after a train wreck, on their way home. though, the investigaters could not find the bodies, they are not sure whether they are alive, until further investigations. but the case ended within a year, unsolved. all her servants had either left her side, dead, or had gone missing. so now, she is at her mansion still awaiting her parents arrival in the last 9 years. though it seemed that she has given up, she moved on, but still is awaiting her parents to come home. Thelia has been managing the candy buisness, in place of her father. she is currenlty living alone. doing the cooking, cleaning, studying, etc. Thelia is loved by all the villagers. they love her because she is such an independant women, honest, smart, kind, and very hard working. she had never once depened on anyone. that is,... until she met Sebastion Michealis.


	2. Chapter 1: Loved By All

(Sebastion's Pov)

*sigh,* i'm so bored. nothing interesting happens. After eating Ciel's soul, i dont feel like eating anyone else's soul. they all seem so tasteless to me now. Hey, maybe this village has something interesting. I slowly walk to a villige a few steps in front of me. As I walk in, i see children playing tag, vegetable markets, fish markets, stores, gift shops, etc. all outdoors. everything was so lively, Especially the people. it was so happy, it seemed like a utopia. I looked around growing very suspicious. there were two girls walking passed me, whispering something.

"have you heard? the Princess donated money to the needy again. isnt that great?" said one of them.

"well, yea, Thats as expected of our Princess. i just hope that she can manage that mansion by herself. if she'd ask me, id loved to help." said the second.

"yea, then she wont be so lonely. it must be sad to not have any company around for 9 years. i'd go crazy if i didnt talk to someone. how does she handle that? she must be very strong." said the first. eeeh? a lonely princess? well, this is interesting I want see what this Princess is like.

"Mommy! Mommy! the Princess here!" said a little boy the villagers were all whispering in excitement. even the two girls were so excited, they both squeeled. A girl walked down, towards the fish market. with a blue sundress. such beautiful purple eyes. her long black shiny hair blowing in the calm breezie wind. her face was something i can just wonder at all day. and that body, such a small delicate body. and those big round,.. ehemm,.. nevermind.

"Mommy, can i give it to her now?" said the boy, as he tugged on his mother's dress. she slowly nodded

"Go ahead honey." the boy's face lit in happiness. he ran to the girl, who seemed to be the Princess. he holding a bunch of roses in his left hand.

"Princess? these roses are for you. freshly picked." he smiled.

"awww, why thank you they smell wonderful. i love flowers. I'll make sure to put them in a clean vase once i get home." she smiled at the boy, and picked him up. she gave him a little peck on the cheek. the villagers all awwed. the boy ran back to his mother.

"did you see that mommy? i did it!" he smiled.

"yes, you did." the mother bowed to the princess, and she bowed back. then the two of them left.

"now, where was i? oh yes, i'd like to buy this salmon piece, please." she said, as she turned the the man at the fish stand.

"no no, its free, take as many as you like, my lady." said the man.

"really?"

"yes."

"no i cant,"

"yes, your the Princess. please take it. no charge." she leaned in closer with a serious face, and took the man's hands. she held them tight.

"please take it. besides, you need the money to survive too." she said, as her serious face turned to a warm smile.

"y..yes, ma'am" the man blushed. she is so kind. i thought. she moved on to the vegetable stand.

"you look as lovely as ever, ." the princess gave a warm smile again. such a beautiful warm smile.

"yes, and it's all thanks to you, for paying of the medical bills, and medicine for my cancer. is there anything i can do for you?" the lady bowed. she must so happy to be alive, that she cried.

"well, there is one thing." she said.

"keep smiling dont cry. it'll make me cry too." she chuckled.

"thank you my Princess," the woman bowed. the princess gave the woman her some money in exchange for the vegetables. she began to walk away, when a little girl with an ice cream cone came running, bumped into the girl, and smuged ice cream one her sundress.

"I..I'm sorry Princess i didnt mean to..." said the child.

"shhh, its fine, i'll buy you a new one." she said. and she did. i have never seen such a nice, beautiful honest person in my life. the Princess walked back to the mansion. and i followed her. it was a gigantic mansion. with a big garden. she walked inside, and i looked into the window. she seemed to be in her working clothes. she shouted, "yosh! time to clean up!" she got a mop, ans started to clean. she cleaned the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, everywhere. she did not rest, until she mad the house sparkly clean. i was very impressed. then, there was the laundry. i saw here do it all. and then, she culapsed onto the arm chair near the fire place, and took a nap. she slept beautifully. like a,.. i cant belive im saying this, like an angel. i want to know her more. to get close to her more. and i had the most wonderful idea. i walked up to the door, and rang the door bell. she opened the door, with one hand, and rubbing her eye with the other.

" *yawn* may i help you with anything?" with that beautiful face, i almost hesitated.

"i am here to be your butler. to serve you." i grinned, i kneeled before her, and kissed her hand.

"My lady"

She is such an interesting female. And I would love to sink my teeth into this, Delishious human being.


	3. Chapter 2: Trust

Previously:

"i am here to be your butler. to serve you." i grinned, i kneeled before her, and kissed her hand.

"My lady"

She is such an interesting female. And I would love to sink my teeth into this, Delishious human being.

{Thelia's Pov}

Who was this strange man in black kneeling infront of me? and what did he mean by my butler? I never asked for a butler, neither did I need one. But for some reason, this man makes my heart beat fast. "I'm sorry, but I dont need a butler. I'm fine the way I am besides, it would just hurt you, like it did with all the others." I muttered.

"all the others?" the strange man said

"No, no, its nothing for you to be concerned about. now if you excuse me, i have to take a bath." i said. as i was about to close the door. but then, he pushed the door back open, and walked in. he grabbed me by the chin with his left hand, and moved his head closer to mine so close, that our noses almost touched.

"Then, shall I scrub your back for you?" he said. I started to blush.

"Pervert!" was the first thing that came out of my head. But i didnt mean to say it, I meant to say it in my head.

"...Oh, I'm so sorry, did i offend you at all?"

"no,.." he started. he put his face closer to me again.

"But, what should I do for you to hire me? your trust?" he asked.

"well, guess so. Besides, how would I know you won't hurt me, or take all my money?" I asked.

"Don't worry,... I won't." he made this scary grin. I took him to the family vault. and opened it, where all the family heirlooms, gold, and cash was stored.

"go ahead, take all you want. and leave" this was a test to see if I can really trust him. I wanted to see if he would take it and run, if he really was after the money. there was a silence between us

"...No." i was shocked. I thought he would just take them all. But instead, he closed the vault, and locked it. Maybe he wasn't after the money. Maybe he was going to kill me. I had another idea. I told him to make lunch. as he was cooking, I walked into the kitchen, and said.

"what are you making?"

"that, will be a surprise." he smiled.

"well, im just going to put this bottle of POISON on the counter here. can you please throw it out?" then, i ran out of the kitchen, and watched his every moved by just sticking my head in, to see. he held up the bottle. i think he was about to put it in the food! his arm was in a position where it can be poured. i took a huge gulp. but, his hand traveled to the trash can next to him, and he dunked it in. i didnt get it. why didnt he use it? did he notice i was there? in the end, the dinner tasted great, but i didnt choke, or anything, i tried every idea i could. i tried jumping off the balconey, and he caught me. i tried drowning my self in the pool, and yet, he pulled me out. i didnt get it. Nothing worked on him. but there was one idea, that popped up. I had a white cat that went missing a few months back. she had a purple ribbon tied on the her front right paw. I asked him to look for her. So he ran off to the woods where i last saw her. it took hours, and i still havent seen the man. i was about to give in, thinking, he ran away, and never came back. but i was wrong. i saw an odd figure aproaching the mansion. i ran to open the door, and ter he was, with lump in his coat. he pulled out a cat!

"is this her?" he asked. she was the same as she had always been. and her purple ribbon was still there. the cat purred, and licked my face. i started to cry.

"thank you so much. you brought her back. you brought back my only friend." i ran to hug him. and he stayed completely stiff.

"fank vuuu!" i tried to say thank you as my face was burried on his chest. i pulled myself away quickly.

"I..I'm sorry."

"there is no need to be sorry..." he drew his face closer to me.

"...as long as i am by my lady's side, nothing else matters" i blushed.

"umm, I'll get dinner ready." but he wouldnt let me. and i sat there eating alone i wondered why he wasnt eating.

"come on eat with me i dont want to eat all of this by myself." i smiled, and i pointed at a seat next to me.

"no, i can not eat. i am a butler. i can not eat in the presence of royalty." he bowed.

"royalty, smoyalty. it doesnt matter. you have to eat something, now sit down, and eat with me." he bowed

"you are too kind my princess." he smiled at me. and so, we silently ate. i was very tired from work, and it was time for bed. i walked to my room, wearing my sleeping gown. the man wanted to tuck me in, so i let him. i was about to dose off. but i had a question.

"say, i never got your name." i told the man. he smiled at me. and bowed.

"my lady Thelia, i am Sebastian. Sebastian Michealis" he replied. and then, i slowly fell asleep, thinking:

Sebastian. What a wonderful name.


	4. Chapter 3: I Shall Make Her Mine First!

(Thelia Pov)

These past few days with Sebastian were very interesting. the more he stayed in this mansion, the more i knew about him. he is very strong, and athletic. that is all i knew about him. he is still very mysterious. and the more i thought about it, the more i fall for him. each time, my heart starts beating fast, and my chest aches. i wanted to know his past. like i want to know any other day. but today, was very odd.: like every other day, i went shopping. Sebastian acompanied me. we were shopping for clothes. i also wanted to get a gift for Sebastian for being so loyal. then, the strangest thing happened.

"SEBBY_CHAN!~" from out of the sky, came a red long haired man, holding a chainsaw. he landed on his feet, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. for some reason, i got a little mad at the sight of it.

"umm.. Sebastion. who is this man?" the tone of my voice changed, as i pointed at the red head who was kissing Sebastion all over his head.

"well, hes just an aquaintance of mine, he is Grell Sutcliff and he has been stalking me for the past few years." i sweat dropped.

"Sebas-chan! who is this wreched girl?! can i dispose of her?!" said the man.

"no, she is the Princess i am currently serving." i blushed. "my lady, i am sorry for the inconvenience. we must go now. pay no attention to that... thing." he said.

"kyaa!~ your as mean as ever Sebby chan!" yelled the man. then, i turned around, and said,

"it was nice meeting you, Grell." i bowed.

"wait! Sebby-chan! where are you going?" he started running twords us.

"my lady, i am sorry for doing this..." he whispered.

"wait what?" befroe i knew it, i was carried off by Sebastian. he started running twords the mansion. he was surprisingly fast. too fast. we left the other man in the dust. he put me down when we got inside, and into the room.

"Sebatian, why is he so obsessed with you?"i asked.

"well, he wants me to be his lover." he replied

"what?! but... your a guy, and he's one too!" i yelled, then i covered my mouth with both my hands.

"what is this? could you be jealous , my lady?" he grinned at me.

"n..no, i just.." i studdered. he slowly brought his face closer to mine.

"hmm,.. could you be falling for me, my lady?" he grinned again.

"no, wa..what makes you say that?" i pulled my self from his face, and leaving the room.

"i..i'll be taking a bath now." would you like me to scrub your back my lady?" he asks.

"no, i can do it."

*sigh* why do i feel so tense? my haert beats fast and hard like a snare drum. i sat thinking to myself when i should have been on guard. that was when i was caught by a strange figure. he grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth with his hand.

"mm!mm!mm!" i mumbled through his hand. he carried me out of the bathroom window, and into the backyard. i still did not know who this man was, but he seemed so familiar. it was dark, and i could not see the man's face. we were at my pool. i can tell because i heard water dripping. he set me down, covered my mouth with cloth, and tied both my legs and arms together with rope. soon, the full moon arised from the clouds, and the moonlight came out. i can see his face. i finally recognized him. it was Grell! the man from earliar.

"if you die, then Sebastian will be mine!" he yelled with an evil laugh.

i took a deep breath. he then kicked me into the pool, where i sank to the bottom. i could not hold my breath any longer. i got scared. and soon, everything went black.

moments later, i found myself in bed. i heard someone talking. there seemed to have been two people. and they were argueing. i then saw Sebastian walk inside.

"oh, you are awake. how are you feeling, my lady?" he said

"very well, but how did i get here?" i replied.

"you suddenly became quiet in the bathroom, and i opened the door to see you not there. i saw water on the floor that lead to the window, and down to the pool. then, i knocked Grell out, and rescued you from drowing. i brought you here, and put on some clothes for you..." i started to blush. he must have been looking at my naked body. but he didnt finish his sentance.

"...but, Grell insisted on doing the job. he got jealous, and he didnt want me to stare at you body. but do not worry, he is not interested in women. he likes men better." he said.

"th..thank you." i said. he grinned

"now then,... Grell, get in here now."

"y..yes sure." he replied. Grell walked inside, slowly walking twords my bed.

"go ahead, say it." Sebastian whispered to him.

"i..i..im sorry for trying to drown you." he had that sad look in his eye. i felt so bad, so i forgave him. besides, i understood why he did this. "its ok, Grell. i forgive you. you did this out of love. many people do crazy things for the ones they loved. so i understand" Grell's face brightened. "really? horray!" he ran, and held both my hands. "you are so nice, i never thought people would forgive me for drowning them." i smiled, well, i am not those kind of people."

"well, goodbye Thelia, goodbye Sebastion. i hope to see you again. and thank you." he smiled at me. then, he turned, and walked away. but then, he turned back, and blew a kiss... at ME. NOT Sebastian.

i went back to bed. and Sebastian was about to blow out the candles.

"Sebastian, can you sit next to me on the bed?" and so he did. i leaned on his shoulders.

"is it alright if i stay like this for a bit longer?" i saw him blush a little, but i ignored it.

"yes, my lady."

"good, can you stay like this until i fall asleep?"

"yes, my lady" "thank you for saving me today." i started to cry.

"i thought that i would die. i was so scared, i didnt want to die yet. its too early for that." hot tears ran down my eyes. Sebastian wiped them away with his hands.

"it's ok, as long as i am here to protect you, i will never let anyone else touch you. i slowly put my arms around his neck, then, he put his left hand on my head to pat it, and his right hand on my back.

"im glad you are my butler..." my voice trailed off as i fell asleep,

"yes, i know."

{Narrarater's Pov}

Sebastian slowly lets Thelia lie down, and he tucks her to bed. he steadily moved the sleeping girl's bangs to the right side, and with his soft warm lips, he kisses the young Princess on the forehead.

"i shall protect you with my life. my beloved."

Sebastian blows out the candles, and leaves the dark room. he started to remember what he had said to Grell outside of the room a few minutes ago.

(flashback)

"why?! why do you protect her!?" said Grell

"because i love her! i love her more than you love me! she has something that you will never have,... a heart. she is a caring and kind person, and never gets angry over the littleest things. her soul is pure, even more pure than an angel."

"but i dont understand!"

"i want you to apologize and then leave understand?"

"but,-"

"understand!?"

(end of flashback)

Grell: Sebastian, now i understand the reason why you love her so much. your right. she IS a caring, and kind person. and her soul IS more pure than an angel. but i will be back. i'll be back for her, i'll make her mine first!


	5. Chapter 4: Her Deepest Desires, And Her

(Thelia Pov)

after almost drowning in the pool the other night, i started to feel sick. Sebastian told me i had very high fever, and that i should rest for at least a week. i felt bad that Sebastian had to do all the house work by himself. when i need a bath, Sebastian would get the tub ready for me. i told him that i could handle bathing my self, so i did. and today, i made the most biggest mistake of my life. i didnt realize what i had done until the next morning.

(Narroraters Pov)

today, Thelia was still lying in bed. as sick as ever. then, Sebastian woke her up. "good morning, my princess. how are you feeling today?" he asked. "very well, thank you for asking." "how is your fever?" he asked. she started to cough, "it seems to be getting worse." she started to cough again, and again. and couldnt stop. Thelia cuffed one of her hands in front of her mouth. and it seemed that she coughed up something. when she removed her shaking hand, there was blood on her palm. Sebastian had already come to she aid. "please lie down my lady, here is the medicine." he gave her a cup of water, and a small pill. she swallowed it, and drank some water. "now, lie down. i shall go make some soup for you." he bowed. "mmm soup. that sounds great." she gave a slight smile to ensure Sebastian that she is ok. "are you sure you can be here alone?" he asked. "yes, just go." she smiled again. he left, and closed the door behind him. her smile vanished. she felt very bad that he had to do this for her if only there was a way to thank him. but what can she do in such a weak condition?. for some reason she could not sleep at all. she could not breath either. she was breathing heavily. she felt a bit dizzy, so she tried closing her eyes.

mean while, Sebastian was about to bring a bowl of soup into the room for his beloved to sip. but the bell rang. he went to the door, and opened it holding the tray of soup in his other hand. as he opened the door, there were people standing inf front of him. 3 men, and a female. surprisingly, he knew them. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?" asked the man with a ciggarett in his mouth. "i was about to ask you the same thing, Bard." Said Sebastian. "answer the damn question! what are you doing here?" said the man again. "i work here. i am the only butler in this manshion. now, what are you doing here?" "well, we heard the princess has no servents, and we wanted to help. besides, we have no place to go." said a little boy. "so can we please work here? please?" said a red haired girl with big thick round classes. "im not sure, the princess has a high fever, and is currently resting. i might have to ask her about it." the third man, sipped a cup of tea, and said, "ho, ho, ho."

"well, if they're your friends, then i guess they can stay." whispered the fragile princess. "but, my lady, they are loud, have no manners, causes mischief." replied the butler. "nonsense, it's getting a bit too quiet in this house anyways." she smiled. the butler sighed "very well, my lady. i shall bring them in." the three came in and stood very stiff. "so, you are Sebastian's friends?" she asked. "yes ma'am." said. the girl. "the Princess sat up from her bed. "this is perfect, we can all divide all the work in this house. that way, Sebastian doesnt need to work too hard.

"Sebastian, can you escort Bard, Takana-san, and Finnie to their rooms?" said the sick girl. "but what about Meirin?" "its fine, this room is big enough, and so is the bed. we can share. right Mei-chan?" she smiled. "y..yes, my lady," studdered the girl. "but for now, you should sleep on that big fluffy couch. im sick, and i dont you to get my fever. after the two men got settled into their rooms, it was time for dinner. "Sebastian, lets go make some dinner." Thelia tried getting up, but, she fell back on the bed. she started breathing heavily again, and she grew faint her face turned red and hot. Sebastian checked her tempature. it seemed her fever seemed to get even higher. "please rest my lady. i shall run to the docter, and get some more medicine to help with your fever." "but what about dinner?" do not worry, i shall make it in time to make dinner. besides, i am one hell of a butler. (always wanted to use that line. XD) "alright, but hurry back." Sebastian bowed before her. "yes, my lady."

Sebastian had made it to the doctor. "ah, Sebastian. how is the princess? she is doing well i presume?" said doctor. "Doctor Halica, she has a high fever. her tempature keeps rising. what is happening to her?" asked to worried butler. (first word came in mind, so i used it for the docs name) "oh my," said the Doc. he rubbed his chin with hi left hand. "hmm... has she fallen into water, and nearly drowned?" "yes. her pool." "interesting. was the pool covered? or was it uncovered?" "uncovered." "interesting. very interesting." "what? what is it Doctor Halica?" "well, if the pool wasn't covered, then that would allow diseases, bacteria, and viruses to enter the pool. she must have got them when she nearly drowned. it is flu season." the doctor walked to a cabinate of medicine, and opened it. "what are her symptoms?" he said. "heavy breathing, coughing up blood, dizziness, and cant stand very well." "okay, i have just the thing to help." he rummaged though the cabinate. then, he gave the butler a small pack of pills. "now, be careful. her last symptom might be hilucination. when her true desires take over her real self." "thank you doctor." the butler ran out the door. "please give give my regards the princess." shouted the doctor.

"how is she?" asked Sebastian. "she's getting even worse." said Finnie. "move aside, i need to give her the pills." "i..i'll come with you." said Meirin.

"no, just keep working, ill handle it."said Sebatian.

"i am here, my lady"

"it took you some time now," she said, as she breath heavily. he gave her the pill, and some water. and helped her lay down. "how are you feeling, my lady?" asked Sebastian. "its hot, its hot." she replied. she started to unbutton her pajama top. "w..what are you doing my lady?" "it's hot, stri..strip me Sebastian." then, he remembered what the docter said: ("now, be careful. her last symptom might be hilucination. when her true desires take over her real self.") "strip me, please Sebastian, its so, hot!" she was breathing loudly. "no, my lady, you'll get even more sick." she grew angry. "why are you always serious?" there was silence "fine, then i'll do it my self." She tired to strip again. but he grabbed her 2 wrists. "no," she threw her arms around the butler's neck. and he calapsed on the bed. "why not?" again, their was silence. "if you dont tell me, then i'll have to punish you." "she leaned in closer, and her body were on top of his. her chest was now against Sebastian. and then, she kissed him on the lips. she tried again, but he resisted she tried to hold one to his neck, and try once more. but the butler broke free. he used his hand and hit it on the neck to knock her out. she was sound asleep. he layed her down on the bed, put the blanket over her, and left the room.

outside, was the servents waiting to here from the butler. Sebastian came out. he put his right hand on his lip stunned. "so, what happened?" said Bard. Sebastian slowly grinned. "nothing, absoulutly nothing."


	6. Chapter 5: Rivalry

(Thelia's POV)

i woke up early in the morning, feeling a bit dizzy, and had a slight headache. what happened the other night, was all a blurr to me. but there was this odd feeling on my lips. i lightly touch them. and then, with a flash, i suddenly remembered. i let out a scream. what am i gonna do? i asked myself. someone must have heard me. and not only that, what does Sebastian think of me after i kissed him?

-"What? what happened?" asked Mei busting through the door. i had to think of something quickly.

-"it was just a bad dream" i said.

-"are you sure are you hurt anywhere? she asked"

-"no, but i'll be fine."

-"okay, i'll go ask if breakfest is ready yet."

as usual, Sebastion got breakfest ready.

as the table was set, me and Sebastian sat down and were about to start eating as usual.

-"umm.. Sebastian shouldnt you be watching her eat, and not eating with her?" asked Bard

-"because she ordered me to."

-"yes, that's the rule in this mansion. you guys have to eat with me. beacuse I'm not gonna let you watch me eat while you starve. now sit down, and dig in." the door bell started to ring. Sebastian got up pushed his chair in, and bowed

-"please continue to eat. i shall open the door." said Sebastian.

-"alright!" said Finny

-"Thelia!~" said a voice that called out. as i turned my head, i was hugged by some someone. but i didn't know who. then, i saw blood red hair.

-"Grell?" i asked the person.

- "Nyaan!~ you remembered me!" he said as he rubbed his head against mine. i was so confused

-"wha..what are you doing here?" i asked. he let go.

-"I've come to be your Butler, silly." i was shocked.

"but Sebastian is already my butler." i said.

-"so? you can have two cant you? please let me be your butler. besides. i haven't re-paid you for letting me go free of punishment. "

-"well, i guess it wouldn't hurt..." i replied

-"yes! thank you!" he kissed me on the head a couple of times as if i was a huggable soft fuzzy teddy bear.

Sebastian grabbed him by holding him in a headlock, and dragging him away from me.

-"please excuse us my lady"

-"what are you after? why are you here?" asked Sebastian.

-"i said it didn't i?"

-"why would you want to be her butler?"

-"cuz I wanted to. is that a problem?"

-"what is your true intention?"

-"I don't have one. I've fallen head over heels for her that's all. besides, I wont let you have her. I will make her mine. so from this day forward, we are rivals!" said Grell as he pointed his finger at Sebastian.

i felt a strange chill down my spine as i was about to eat a piece of tofu.

-"whats the matter Princess?" asked Finny.

-"nothing. its just that,... I dont know how to explain it, but, i have a strange feeling something weird is gonna happen.

THE END! HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! UNTILL NEXT TIME! :D


End file.
